<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories on Fire by Eddiebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966455">Memories on Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddiebee/pseuds/Eddiebee'>Eddiebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Family, Gen, GhostAU, Hurt, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, deadau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddiebee/pseuds/Eddiebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Watson loves his boys. He couldn't live without them. then one fatal day he is forced to leave them behind<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Or Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno die and haunt phil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I've never written a fanfic before like this so like pog! comments and suggestions for little things are highly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it! Also just so you know in this chapter Wilbur is 19 Techno is 17 and Tubbo and Tommy are 12.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: His Boys</p>
<p>Phil Watson checked the clock and realized it was about time for him to get dinner ready. He walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge, he was disappointed to see that the fridge was nearly empty. He scratched his head and shrugged. He'd go out and pick something up. </p>
<p> Phil walked up the old creaky stairs of his cabin and knocked on his oldest son's door. He could hear faint guitar strumming coming from inside the room." come in" a voice said from inside the room and the strumming stopped. </p>
<p> Phil opened the door and smiled at Will his oldest son. "I'm getting Mcdonalds, you want something?" He asked. </p>
<p>Will looked up at his Dad and nodded "yeah can you just get me a cheeseburger and some fries." He said while brushing his messy brown hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p> "Sounds good," Phil said as he turned and left the room. As soon as he closed the door he could hear Will pick the guitar back up and continue strumming. That kid always seemed to be doing something music-related. </p>
<p>Phil then walked over to the room a few feet over. He didn't hear music coming from this room but giggling.</p>
<p> He knocked and then opened the door and walked over to the two 12-year-olds in the corner one being his son Tommy and the other Tommy's best friend Tubbo. Whatever they were giggling about was nowhere to be found. Phil ruffled Tommy's blonde hair. Out of all of Phil's boys, Tommy looked the most like him. He had the same blonde and blue eyes as his father. Tubbo looked like he was Wilbur's brother more than Wilburs own brother with his messy brown hair.  "What do you want from Mcdonald's kiddos?" Phil asked. Tommy and Tubbo eyes glowed up they loved Mcdonalds</p>
<p>"I'll have chicken nuggets," Tommy said smiling you could see that he was missing his front tooth. Tubbo nodded a few times and said "Me too!" Phil laughed and walked out of the room those two were so close they almost seemed connected.</p>
<p>Finally, Phil made his way over to the room of his middle child. Phil knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Techno liked his privacy. </p>
<p>Phil heard a grunt and then heard the deep monotone voice of his son Techno telling him to come in. Phil walked in to see Techno braiding his long pink hair. Techno loved his hair even though some people would find It weird he loved the way it made him look. </p>
<p>Techno unlike the other two brothers wasn't that social and spent most of his time in his room reading or doing who knows what. "I'm going to Mcdonalds, want anything?" Phil asked. </p>
<p>Techno finished his braid and turned to look at his father "Just fries please." Phil nodded and left Techno who had started reading a book on Sun Tzu.</p>
<p>Finally, Phil picked up his wallet and walked out of the old wooden log cabin his family lived in. He got into his car and drove off. He wasn't worried in any way. He was just getting Mcdonalds and he knew that his boys could take care of themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why is it cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOw ok, I wasn't expecting you guys to actually like the first chapter but hear we are writing another one. Quick PSA that this chapter has a vivid description of fire and smoke and death. again comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two: Why is it cold</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tommy and Tubbo waited till they heard Phil's car drive away and then continued with what they were previously doing.</p>
<p> "That was a close one Big man!" Tubbo proclaimed while crawling under the bed to get what they were hiding from Phil. Earlier that day Tommy had gotten what he liked to think was a great idea and he and Tubbo snuck into Phil's room and stole a lighter from one of his drawers. </p>
<p>Tubbo felt a bit bad for doing this but realized that once Tommy got an idea he had to do it. For the whole night, they had been setting pieces of paper on fire. They were twelve and bored what better is there to do then burn some shit. they never meant for it to go this far. </p>
<p>Tubbo and Tommy were burning a huge piece of paper when Techno yelled "Hot chocolate in the kitchen come get it while it's hot!" Both boys quickly dropped the lighter and paper and ran downstairs to have the hot drink.</p>
<p>Techno and Will laughed as the twelve-year-olds bolted down the staircase. They seemed to be having a race. Tommy arrived in the kitchen first "HAH TAKE THAT" Tommy yelled a bit out of breath </p>
<p>"THAT WAS UNFAIR YOU PUSHED ME!" Tubbo yelled back. The two boys play fought a lot and the older boys were very used to it by now. </p>
<p>Techno shook his head and Will laughed. Will then handed them each a mug full of the hot chocolaty goodness with marshmallows "If you little shits drop them I'm Telling dad." </p>
<p>and they all sat down next to the couch and drank it. They really are such an amazing family even if Tubbo wasn't related. Tommy yawned and soon Tubbo did as well. They must have been very tired they had been hanging out all day.</p>
<p> "how about we all go up to my room and I can play you my new song," Will said ruffling Tommy's hair. They all nodded and slowly made their way up to Wills's room. When Will plays his music he doesn't pay much attention to anything else so when he smelled smoke he really didn't think much of it. once he was finished playing he was surprised to see that he was the only one still awake. This surprised him because techno didn't sleep much. Will didn't mind though. He laid down as well and decided a quick nap wouldn't kill anybody.</p>
<p> Tommy woke up sweating. it was too hot. too hot to even think. He opened his eyes and tried to look around the room. But his eyes started burning just like they did when he went camping and the smoke drifted over to his face but so much worse.</p>
<p> Soon he realized that Will's room was engulfed in flames and smoke. "SHIT" He yelled breathing in a lot of smoke and coughing. </p>
<p>He ran over to Techno coughing the whole time and shook his brother. "heh" Techno muttered confused before coughing as well.</p>
<p> Techno was quick to realize what was happening unlike Tommy and jumped up to shake Will awake "WILL" He shouted coughing.</p>
<p> There was so much goddamn smoke. Will woke up as well and smelled smoke. so much smoke. He was light-headed and couldn't think straight. He tried to get up but fell back down. His mind was so fuzzy. </p>
<p>Tommy saw Will collapse back on the bed and started shaking Tubbo. But the boy was not waking up. Tommy shook him harder. but still no response "Tubbo." Tommy cried gasping for clean air now. </p>
<p>Tommy could hear Techno viciously trying to open the door but it seemed to be budged. Then the noise of his brother slamming against the door stopped and Tommy heard a big thump of what he assumed to be him falling to the ground.</p>
<p>Tommy wanted to cry but his eyes were too dry. He held on to Tubbo burying his face into the brown-haired boy's chest. </p>
<p>And then Tommy realized that he was going to die. </p>
<p>They all were going to die. </p>
<p>He was never going to see Phil again.</p>
<p> He was so warm. </p>
<p>his body was burning. </p>
<p>and then he was cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My boys are in there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three: my boys are in there</p><p>Phil didn't even notice the firefighters and police officers that surrounded his house. Red and blue lights flicker everywhere. All he saw was the great big flames. His smile dropped. He saw each flame. He saw as each individual spark sprayed at his car. He saw the bloom of smoke that made his eyes burn. The house-made out of ancient wooden logs and memories that he had grown up in was gone. But Phil didn't care about the house. He cared about who was in the house.</p><p> Before he could think anymore the old man jumped out of his car and sprinted to the cabin. Time seemed slower, It felt like a dream but also felt as real as real could get. He had to get them out. He didn't know how he knew but he knew that Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno were all still in there. His boys were burning and Phil knew it. Phil didn't notice the people yelling at him. He didn't notice the men in uniforms running behind him. All he noticed was his feet on the ground and how much he needed to get inside the cabin. he didn't notice the two adults who were holding each other crying as they looked in the flames. They already knew that their boy Tubbo was gone. But Phil was determined to get back to his boys. And Phil definitely didn't notice that if he went back inside he would be dead as well. Or maybe Phil did notice but the love for his children distracted him from death. Or maybe Phil deep down knew he couldn't save them.</p><p>The father's legs felt weak as he ran to the front porch of his home. He could feel the warmth of the fire ready to claim another victim. He coughed as the smoke-filled his lungs.  Flames were everywhere. The flames almost looked like a creature crawling through the house. He tried to get through the door not even noticing that the wall had collapsed. but a man wearing a red uniform grabbed his arms and held him back.  </p><p>"MY BOYS ARE IN THERE!" He yelled desperately kicking and trying to get through the door. Phil was nothing against the much stronger man holding him back. Phil didn't care if he died. He needed his boys. he needed them safe. </p><p> </p><p>flames seemed to jump up at Phil. Almost like hands reaching out. as if they wanted to claim the last of the Watson family. Fire is greedy and it always wanted more but in this moment it only seemed to want Phil. As if the hot burning house wasn't satisfied with the four boys who laid in the oldest brother's room never to wake again. the flames had stolen the boys away from their father.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Phil could think again. His head pained and his heart heavy. The man didn't want to think. he wanted his sons back. </p><p>"My boys are in there," he repeated, defeated. Then Phil's legs gave in and he collapsed to the rocky floor of the forest outside his house. His thoughts hurt. His mind flashed images of his son's bodies burnt and charred. He just knew that they were together. Or he hoped they were. It pained him so much. His boys were gone. His whole life was gone. Everything he loved was gone. Phil wept. He wept for hours that felt like years. He wept for his boys were stolen from him. He wanted them so badly to walk up to him and tell him they were fine and it was all a terrible dream. He missed them already.</p><p>The fire was finally put out. His boys were retrieved. if you were to give someone a photo of the Watson family and then shown them the charred bodies they would not have been able to tell you which was which. But Phil could tell. He knew who each one of them was. He just couldn't bear to think about them. The rest of the night seemed to be a blur. A past memory. A lie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And you thought the last chapter was angst!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: His boys</p>
<p>Will got out of bed quietly trying not to wake up the others. He didn't seem to realize the bed he had just been laying in was charred. He didn't seem to even notice the missing panels in the floor. he walked right on top of them and you would think his foot would fall through but at last, it didn't he just walked on it like there was an invisible piece of wood there. You see Will Watson was dead. And so were his brothers Techno and Tommy Watson. Even Tommy's best friend Tubbo Smith was dead. But you see the boys, they didn't know they were dead.</p>
<p> Will started the daily routine. He never questioned why they did the same thing every day. He didn't remember much from before he was dead. He didn't even remember his own father. In Will's mind, it had always just been him and his brothers living alone. Each day was always the same, And Will liked it that way.</p>
<p>The brown-haired boy tiptoed his way to the door looking at the others asleep and sighing and then opening the door. Just like he had done every day for a whole year. He closed the door making sure that it didn't creak and made his way downstairs to make breakfast. He didn't notice the burn carpet under his feet. In Wills's eyes, everything looked just like it had before. He started the stove and collected the ingredients. He opened the fridge and pulled out an egg. It wasn't really there. But to the ghosts, it felt very real. He carefully placed the egg down and then got out a thing of milk and a cube of butter placing them next to the egg. He walked over to the pantry and grabbed the flour and salt and sugar. And started stirring the ingredients together. Will knew that Techno was about to walk into the kitchen and ask him what was for breakfast like always.</p>
<p>Techno yawned and got up from the chair in his older brother's room he had fallen asleep in. His braid was untidy and he was still wearing the same clothes. He too did not notice the burned room. He opened the door much less quietly than Will did and walked down into the kitchen. For this was the routine. He walked over to the kitchen where he could see his older brother starting breakfast.</p>
<p>"What's for breakfast Will?" He asked even though he knew very well that it was pancakes. </p>
<p>"Pancakes!" Will said with a smile. He continued to stir the ingredients in the big bowl making sure that the batter was perfect for his family.</p>
<p>Techno sat down facing Will. And watched him pour the batter onto the frying pan waiting for a pancake. Finally, the first one was done. Will handed the pink-haired teen a plate and then plopped a golden pancake down. Techno dug in. And very soon the pancake was gone. To any non-dead person, there would be no plate or no pancake just two boys pretending. Or maybe you wouldn't see the boys at all just a sad broken home.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go wake up the kiddos," Techno grunted. He was happy with his life it was simple and easy. nothing ever changed so no stress. He got up from his seat and made his way back up to the room he had fallen asleep in. He opened the door and shuffled over to the bed. He slowly shook the blonde boy awake knowing that once Tommy was awake Tubbo would soon follow.</p>
<p> "A few more minutes" Tommy groaned shoving a pillow over his head. His blonde hair sticking out from the top of it. </p>
<p> "Will made pancakes," The pillow slowly lowered from the boy's head to reveal his blue eyes and finally lowered enough to see his whole face as he smiled.</p>
<p> "I do love pancakes!" Tommy turned over to face Tubbo and shook the other tween awake "Tubbo. Pancakes. No time to sleep!" he said as if he was in a corny action movie and was on the brink of dying. It was very dramatic. Tubbo opened his eyes and quickly caught on.</p>
<p>"Pancakes! we must retrieve them. Tubbo said attempting to do an American accent but failing miserably. The two boys laughed. Tubbo never really questioned why he lived with his best friend, it was always how it had been. And living with your best friend was awesome.</p>
<p>The tweens jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Techno slowly walked behind them. laughing a bit as the boys pushed each other playfully. They all reached the kitchen and sat down next to each other with plates already there for them. </p>
<p>"good morning!" Will said smiling and placing a pancake on each of the boy's plates. They too did not seem to realize that their house was in ashes. Tubbo and Tommy wolfed down the pancakes and Will gave them and Techno a few more before finally sitting down and eating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did I just write a whole chapter about pancakes.... yes yes I did</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Three Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil stood at the entrance of his old cabin. his face full of sorrow. It had been three years since the cabin had burned and he had lost his boys. Three years since Phil had stood on this plot of land. He had hired workers to fix the cabin up and they were finally done. The old man stood there with his bags questioning if he really was ready to live here again. After the death of his sons, Phil could barely handle himself. He had moved in with his friend Schlatt for a year before buying himself a small apartment. And now he was back. Phil could almost feel the flames like it had only happened yesterday. </p>
<p> He sighed and hesitantly opened the wooden door. He looked around. It looked just like how it did before. He finally after about an hour of waiting, stepped back in too his old house. He felt too numb to cry. He missed his boys so much. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands just trying to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will had woken up and was on his way downstairs to make pancakes. He was in a good mood. Like he was every other day. He was ready to follow the schedule. The brown-haired boy started walking down the creaky wooden stairs smiling. He got to the end and stopped. There was something new. Something that had never happened before. Wilbur watched as a man in a green and white bucket hat sat down on his couch. Will felt like he knew this man, But he didn't know how or why he did. </p>
<p>"Hello." He called approaching the man. The intruder said nothing, he didn't seem to even notice that Will was there. </p>
<p>"Hello!" he said a bit louder this time. The man still did not reply. Was he deaf? Will tapped him on the shoulder. The man flinched and moved his hands away from his face looking around trying to find what tapped him. Will waited for him to see him but when the man faced him it almost looked like he had looked right through Will not noticing him at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil jumped. He swore he felt a tap on his shoulder. he quickly lowered his hands and looked around. There was nothing there. was he going crazy. The room looked exactly the same. The poor man sighed and stood up walking outside to retrieve his bags. He saw the guitar he had bought sitting in the back of the car. He hadn't bought it for himself. He grabbed the wooden instrument and started making his way back in too the house. He was crying now. hot tears streaming down his face. He slowly made his way up the stairs and opened the door to Will's old room. He had requested that it was furnished and it was. it looked just like how it did before. Phil placed down the guitar in the corner. He wiped away one of his tears. "This is for you Will," he said through tears. He missed his kids so very much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>